


Used

by BeautyInChains



Series: Harringrove Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, gagging, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: “You like it,” Steve murmurs softly as Billy blinks rapidly in an effort to hold back the tears threatening to spill, “Being used like this.”





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt fill for En's NSFW Fic Starters 5-"You like it...being used like this" and 33-Breathplay
> 
> This one is short, sweet (ish, haha), and to the point!
> 
> Unbeta'd, comments/kudos/concrit most welcome!

“You like it,” Steve murmurs softly as Billy blinks rapidly in an effort to hold back the tears threatening to spill, “Being used like this.”

Steve strokes a thumb across Billy’s cheekbone, smearing the sweat into his skin as Billy fights to breathe around the thick, hard length of Steve’s cock lodged in his fluttering throat. He’s choking, gagging despite himself, but Steve doesn’t give an inch as he holds Billy in place by his hair. “It’s okay, baby,” he says almost casually, “You don’t have to say anything.”

Steve waits another beat, two before drawing Billy back by his hair. Billy retches and sputters, coughs as sweet air finally fills his lungs. There’s thick mix drool and precome running down his chin, snot running from his nose. His long, dark lashes are all wet and spiked together, eyes red rimmed and glistening. Steve shoves two fingers into Billy’s mouth, pressing against his tongue, “Look at you. You’re a fucking mess.”

Billy’s shaking, his knees are protesting, his cock is so hard it hurts. He tightens his grip on his thighs, blunt nails cutting into his skin. Steve had told him no hands. And he was going to obey if it killed him. Billy keeps his mouth open as Steve strokes over and down his tongue, back and back until Billy gags again. “You know, maybe I was wrong before. You don’t just like this.”

Steve pulls his fingers out abruptly, curls them around his cock and feeds his length back into Billy’s mouth, fucking in deep and holding until Billy’s vision begins to blur around the edges. Until Steve’s voice feels very far away.

“You _love_ it.”


End file.
